Forever and Always
by NrdGrl732
Summary: Mikaya is haunted by the death of her boyfriend. What will she do when her nightmares become a reality? Will Seth be able to protect her or will he give his life to save her? Seth/OC  May chang to M later for future lemons.
1. New Home

this is my first fanfiction... soo...umm... yeah... please read and let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p>Ch.1 Mikayla POV<p>

I had that dream again. I was in my meadow and Andie was back. I told him to leave me alone. He says he was just 'checking up' on me but I know it's more then that. I hate him so much. He _knows_ I hate it when he comes, he knows about the pain it brings, and the horrid memories that come flooding back. He _knows_ how much he looks like his brother, Ian. He _knows_…

"Mikayla, Alexandria, Sarah. Time to get up! You _really_ don't want to be late for your first day of school" yelled Mom snapping me back to reality. I kinda don't mind being late for school, I mean its not like that many people know who we are.

My family and I moved from Baltimore to Forks, Washington 3 weeks ago, so my mom will be less likely to see any of my dad's many products. My dad is a millionaire and a total jerk, Alexandria and I are his, so after the divorce instead of paying my mom child support, we get very expensive presents. My family consists of me (I'm almost 17), my sister Alexandria (she's almost 18), Sarah is 6 (and her dad is my step-dad), my mom, and step-dad.

"Mikayla, you better get your butt out of that bed by the time I count to three!" screamed my mom.

Oh, great.

"One"

Yea right, like she's gonna do that lame 'counting' thing

"Two"

Crap, she actually is!

"I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled back.

* * *

><p>sorry its a little short<p>

please let me know what i need to work on

thanks!

~Annalise~


	2. New School

Ch.2 Mikayla POV

Two hours later

My sister and I pull into the small parking lot in front of the school (Alexandria drives a cherry red Corvette ; I drive a silver Chevrolet XLRV ) at 7:55. Crap, school starts in about 10 minutes and I have to go to the office and get my class schedule, I have no idea where anything is here.

7 minutes later

The office at the school is really small and basic compared to the one at my old school in Baltimore.

"Honey, you need to have this form signed by all of your teachers and please return it to me at the end of the day, and here is a map of the school so you don't get lost" said an elderly woman from behind the receptionist desk. Does she call everybody 'honey'?

"Yes, ma'am" I responded as politely as possible even though I'm in a hurry and slightly annoyed.

I swung the door open while staring at the map feeling lost as ever. As I was trying to figure out where my first class was, I wasn't watching were I was going and ran into another student, dropping all of my things.

"I am SO sorry," said the student. I found myself staring at very hot, dark skinned, gangly looking teen boy with cropped black hair and the most beautiful brown eyes. {I could have sworn he said something else but I was too lost in his eyes to hear him.}


	3. New Girl

Ch.3 Seth POV

I found the best song on my new I-pod. It was a birthday present from my sister, Leah. She loaded it up with some of my favorite songs. I wasn't really paying attention to the students around me because many people try to avoid me. They wonder why I go here and not the high school at La Push. Some people think I got expelled from the school back at the reservation, there are rumors that I got in a fight, or that I threatened someone's life, and things like that, but the real reason I go to Forks High School is because it is closer to the Cullen's place then the one at La Push. This way if Jake needs me I don't have to run as far. I wonder what other songs Leah put on here. I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into someone. I think they dropped their stuff.

"I am SO sorry," I said, "I really need to watch where I'm going more often" and then I finally saw her. It was like everything that held me to this world didn't matter any more, I still know I love my mom and sister, I still know my duty for Jake and pack, and I still respect the Cullen's but now my world revolved around one thing, the one thing I would give my life for. Her. She must be new because I have never seen her before. I have so many questions. What grade is she in? Why is she staring at ME? Hasn't she heard any of the rumors yet? I help her pick up her things, talk to her you moron! I scream at my self.

"Hi, I'm Seth" I said. That was so… not smooth. I am such a loser, why would someone as beautiful as her, want something as lame as me.

"Hello" she said blushing "I'm Mikayla." Why is SHE blushing?

"Are you new here?" Yes, you moron, of course she's new here or this would've happened before.

"Yea" she said blushing again. She looks so beautiful when she blushes.

"Um…" I say. Really, could I get any smoother?

"So, do you know where Mr. Mason's classroom is?" she asked.

"Yea, I'm going there now, we can walk together"


	4. Science Class

Ch.4 Mikayla's POV

"I'm glad you decided to join us Mr. Clearwater, and I see you brought us a new student, though I'm not very impressed that your delinquency has rubbed off on her already," said the science teacher, Mr. Mason. What delinquency? He seems like a good kid to me. O.M.G. why is he shaking?

"Seth, are you ok?" I asked.

"Amazing" he said, his voice dripping with acidity.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked.

"Ok" He said, cheering up immediately.

"Miss Stevens, are you sure you want to sit next to _him_?" Mr. Mason asked. Why does Mr. Mason hate Seth?

"Yes, I'm sure" I replied.

"Fine, it's your choice"

"I sit back here," Seth said to me.

"Why do you sit all the way in the back?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's just where he told me to sit when I switched here" He responded.

"Was this before or after your first fight?" said a snobby looking blonde.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" I said confidently, hoping to move her attention from him to me.

"Oh, so, the new girl has spunk. You're gonna need it, trust me" She said with said snidely.

The moment I sat down, I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote:

What was that all about? What fight?

I passed him the note and he spent along time thinking about what to write. After about five minutes he finally passed the note back:

That is Lindsey. She is so rich she has money coming out the Wazoo. She doesn't really like me. Right after I moved here, I got in a fight, a BIG fight, with her brother. He wuz dissin La Push and I got a little protective and I kinda punched him really hard. I accidentally broke his nose and gave him a concussion. I wuz suspended my whole 2nd week. I've been called a delinquent since.

O.m.g, that's horrible. (What's a La Push?)

La Push is both an Indian reservation and my old home.

Why did u move from there to here? Don't u have all your old friends La Push?

It's a really long story.

I have all class period

I'll tell u L8R

K

"Miss Stevens, do you mind sending up that note that you and Seth are sharing" said Mr. Mason before I was able to pass it back to Seth.

"No, its ok. I think I'll keep it" I snapped before Seth could open his mouth.

"Miss Stevens, I don't know how you talked to your teachers in Baltimore, but here, we talk to our teachers with respect" he replied somewhat snidely.

"I will treat you the same way you treat Seth" I mumbled.

"What did you say Miss Stevens?" he replied standing up at his desk.

"I said 'I will treat you the same way you treat... some students' " I said standing up as well.

"How would you like to spend your first day in the principal's office?"

"Only if you'd join me" I said smirking.

"To the principal's office, NOW!"

"Whatever" I replied leaving the room


	5. New Friends

Ch.5 Mikayla's POV

I spent the rest of the class period in the principal Carson's office. She let me leave for 2nd period but told me to come back Thursday after school for both detention and to talk to the counselor. My mom won't be happy to learn that I got a detention on my 1st day.

As I walked from the principal's office to my next class I noticed Seth leaning ageist my locker. I walked by pretending not to notice his ... perfect smile, his perfect body, his perfect everything. No! You don't like him, you can't like him. You just met him!

"Hey, Mikayla thanks for what you did in Mr. Mason's class" said Seth as he ran up to me.

"Whatever" I said, trying to ignore him. I attempted to walk past him but he grabbed my arm. I wasn't prepared for jolt of electricity that passed between us. It felt as if our souls were intertwining. I think I found my soul mate…

"No!" I yelled, jerking away. I don't want to go through that again. I ran as fast as I could to my next class. I nearly ran into two girls who were talking in the doorway. One was an energetic looking blonde and the other was a quiet, sweet looking, curly haired brunette. The blonde was much shorter and more petite than the brunette. The brunette was so naturally beautiful she looked as if she could have been a supermodel but it was clear she didn't see it, she hid her beauty with a sweater and baggy jeans.

"Hello, I'm Jamie and this is Amanda" said the blonde.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mikki"

"So you're the new girl that everyone has been talking about" sneered the blonde, I think her name was Julie or Joanie or something like that.

"I guess…" I replied warily. Why does everyone seem to have an attitude problem around here?

"Whatever" she said, rolling her eyes. She turned and walked to her desk. "Come on Amanda. Don't just stand there with that idiotic look on your face". Why does Amanda take that crap from her? Amanda practically sprinted to the open seat next to Jamie. Amanda was constantly look for Jamie's approval, you could see it in the way she shadowed Jamie and was always looking at Jamie when she needed to make a decision.

Class seemed to last forever. I was in the same trigonometry class that I took last year but since it was the highest math they offered in hillbilly hell I had to take it. I needed one more math credit to graduate and they wouldn't accept that I had taken three math classes my freshman year and that counts for three math credits. The counselor is convinced I hacked into the computer and changed my transcript so that I wouldn't have to take a math class. Why can't the people here understand that I'm just really good at math?

When the bell rang, I was the first person out of the door. I couldn't wait to get out of that class. The only problem with that was when I opened the door I accidently ran into someone who was lurking on the other side of the door. It was him.

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you earlier in any way or if I hurt you or something" said Seth, looking genuinely hurt.

"No, no! It's not your fault! That thing that happened is-it reminded of- well… its- umm… it's a really long story" I replied.

"Ok" he said, still looking dejected.

"I'll tell you the story eventually"


End file.
